


Day 4: Rain

by TheMadKillerPlum



Series: Kirona Week 2015 [4]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Other, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKillerPlum/pseuds/TheMadKillerPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Crona couldn't say it was a good day, at least not without feeling pain." Physical abuse in mentioned in here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Rain

Crona couldn't say it was a good day, at least not without feeling pain. It was a day which meant so much to them. It was years ago, and Crona was nearly 15 years old. Every birthday had been fun, even the awkward one when they first were brought here. Soul and Maka weren't used to having a child, but when they both saw Crona they fell in love and knew it would be worth the wait. Crona didn't have many friends from school, they found it hard to talk to people as a rule. One exception to this was their best friend Kid. They still had other friends like Liz and Tsubaki, but Kid was who they felt closest to. That's why this day felt so painful.

The week before Kid had been coming in with more and more bruises, often unexplained. When they were it was often from 'tripping'; most didn't believe this, but didn't want to question it. Crona was never sure they themselves knew what to believe, they wanted to listen to Kid and trust him, but were worried in part. The day before, Kid came in late, “Miss Blair!” Crona asked, “Is Kid not here today?”

She looked at the register, searching for Kid's name “No he's still yet to sign in.” She herself had a feeling something might be wrong, he was often in a bad shape but never absent. Looking at Crona they were worried too, “Don't worry I'm sure he's fine. If he turns up later you don't want him to see you sad do you?” She said, getting Crona's attention.

Wiping away the beginning of tears they smiled, “No I don't! Thanks Miss Blair.” They continued to their work, still worried but decidedly more smiley and optimistic.

The last lesson of the day came around and suddenly Crona was called upon. In the middle of their English lesson, one of the teaching assistants appeared at the door. “Is Crona here?” They raised their hand, “You been asked to go to the headmaster's office.” They stood up, “Bring your backpack.” Crona had a feeling this was going to take a while.

Sitting outside the head's office was nerve-racking, even if they'd done nothing wrong. Still, the reason for this was to be explained though. Maybe they were here for particularly good work, it's not unheard of after all. The answer came in the form of being invited in, “You can come in now, Crona.” Mr Spirit said. As Crona stepped in they saw Kid, “Now I know you may think you're in here for something you did, but don't worry you've done nothing wrong.” They sighed with relief. “I asked if there was someone that Kid held particularly close as a friend. He was unsure how much he was willing to take you out of your lesson, but decided that he at least wanted to end the day in your company. I hope you are willing to oblige.” Crona nodded, still a little shaken by being in the headmaster's office at all. “That's good to hear.” Spirit replied, “Now it's up to Kid to share what's been happening, but know that he really needs a good friend right now, okay?”

Crona nodded again, with meaning behind it, “I'll be here for you, Kid.” They gave him a light hug “If you need to talk I'm here.” They told him, breaking away from the hug. He showed them a slight smile and Crona returned the smile.

“Right, now;” Spirit interrupted, “If you want you can leave early now, but you might get caught in the flow of people still. You can also wait in here for a while and leave when most people have already left.”

“I'll let Kid decide.” Crona spoke up.

Kid thought for a bit, “I think I'd rather wait here a little bit.”

“Okay then, well I have some errands to run around the school. I'll be back in about half an hour, most people should be gone by then.” They sat down of the couch they have for visitors, before having some pens and paper left in front of them both. “If you want to draw or something.” Spirit explained, leaving to go to the aforementioned tasks.

Crona sat in silence for a while, waiting for Kid to choose when to start talking. They didn't even know what to talk about, Crona didn't know what was wrong. They could have said something which was part of the problem. “I'm sorry for making you sit here with me. You're just my closest friend.” Kid finally said.

Crona smiled, “It's okay, Kid, really. Although if you don't mind me asking, is there a reason you're so down?” Kid sighed slightly, “I mean you really don't have to if you don't want to, I just hoped you might want to talk about it. Plus I might be able to help and-”

“Really it's fine... not what's happened, talking about it.” He looked in their direction “At least with you anyway.” He added. “You know how I live with my uncle? Well he's never been a great person when it comes to looking after me. You probably noticed how he...” before he tried to make himself say it, Crona held his hand for support, “Well lately he's been worse and... and he's been getting really drunk and he doesn't, he doesn't hold back as much...” Kid began tearing up, Crona quickly grabbed the tissues on the desk and gave them to him. “Thank you.” He sniffed, “I kept thinking it was my fault and I need to figure it out by myself. I came in late because I was scared someone might ask me about my face.” Crona did notice his face was particularly bad today. “I came in and was asked by one of the teachers if I didn't mind coming to the headmaster's office, I thought it was about it being my fault and asked Mr Spirit what I should do to behave better. He told me...” He stopped almost trying to figure out what it meant still “It wasn't my fault?”

Crona never realised what was going on, the physical side as well as the mental, “Of course it's not,” Crona took him into a tight hug, “It was never your fault. Don't you dare think otherwise.” Crona began to cry themselves, “Okay?” Kid just nodded overpowered by emotion. As Crona distanced the hug, with tears on their face they looked at Kid and smiled. Kid wasn't sure why but he felt happier, enough so to join in smiling. They started laughing as tears still fell down their faces, and arms round each other.

That day brought them closer, Crona believed that may have been the day that their feelings for Kid started. But Crona could never call it a good day. It had a happy ending; Kid found out it wasn't his fault; they let out their tears and for a while Kid stayed with Crona. But the moment when Crona realised their worries they had were true, that the reason for the marks that appeared on Kid's skin was not from that of a trip. The gut wrenching realisation that he had suffered for so long. Crona remembered this and always remembered a poem.

“ _And when my pain is over,_

_Let me care to you_

_I'll show you all my love_

_As if you never knew._

 

_When you too feel_

_That you are rid of pain_

_We'll sit and cry together_

_Just like an Autumn rain._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended this theme day to be a decent amount longer, but I got rid of some of the thing I was going to write in the process. I would have gone back to maybe change/add things, but I'm trying to catch up with the deadlines for these days at the moment.


End file.
